


A Change of Heart

by dammitspawk



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian finally moves in with John, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitspawk/pseuds/dammitspawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know it’s been a while John,” John had already started to shake his head but Maldonado put up a hand to stop him, “but I think living with someone else would be good for you. You and Dorian are both different. You make amazing partners, I don’t see how that would change anything if you became roommates.” She took a moment to make sure John was still listening to her, which he was, reluctantly.</p><p>“Besides, coffee isn’t breakfast. I’m sure you would get a decent meal in once in a while if you had Dorian cooking in the kitchen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little diddy I thought up this morning. John finally gives in to Dorians pleading to stay with him. After a _suggestion_ from the captain.
> 
> Also no beta for this so all mistakes are mine!

It was official. Dorian was moving in with John.

The detective had put off Dorian’s requests for weeks until it was decided that he’d move in with Rudy. John had thought that would be the end of it but apparently not. Dorian had stopped his requests for perhaps a month after, just grateful for a place to stay where he wasn’t surrounded by soulless MXs but soon enough he started dropping hints to John. He’d say things like, “Rudy had some more girls over last night. I’m glad I can shut off my auditory sensors,” or “I’m thankful to Rudy for taking me in but you know what he can be like. Sometimes he gets on my nerves,” (to which John would heartily agree and offer sympathy) and “John I’ve never seen your place. I bet it’s pretty nice, but you could use a cook.” Each time he got less and less subtle to the point where one day Dorian got into the car and the first thing he said was,

“Please save me from Rudy.”

John just laughed him off and commented on how his coffee was cold. Dorian grouchily warmed his coffee without a word but by the time they reached the precinct was his normal happy toaster self.

Of course the requests didn’t end there. After that they became a daily occurrence once more, just as it had been before Dorian had moved in with Rudy. A week into the insistent begging phase, John got called to Maldonado’s office.

“Sandra if this is about the report on the-”

“It’s not John. Sit down,” the captain cut him off immediately. John’s eyebrow instantly knit together.

“What is this about then?” The detective asked as he took a seat in the chair in front of Maldonado’s desk.

“I’ve heard Dorian’s arrangement with Rudy isn’t working out so well,” she began, folding her hands together and placing them on the desk in front of her.

“Hey I don’t know what he’s been telling you-” Again John was cut off by the captain.

“He hasn’t talked to me directly but I hear things. I’ve seen some of his conversations with you John, he seems unhappy with the situation. I know Rudy’s a nice guy but I also get that he can be a little...” She seemed to trail off until she could find the right word. “Odd,” she finally landed on with a cock of her head.

“Yeah so what do you want me to do about it. I already tried finding him an apartment but _you_ were the one who said he needed to be ‘ _under supervision_.’ As if he can’t take care of himself.” He didn’t mention the other reasons that androids (particularly DRNs) would have to be under supervision. In case they go crazy. The was a moment of silence between them before Sandra spoke again.

“John why won’t you let Dorian stay with you?”

She asked the question straight up, looking John right in the eyes. John was surprised to say the least.

“I just... It’s not that I don’t...” John took a breath and started again.

“It’s not that I don’t like Dorian. I do. Hell I like him more than I like more than half the people at the precinct. But you know I like living alone.” He left out the part about the nightmares that he would rather keep private (which he knew would be a chore with Dorian in his space), the fact that he really did still feel insecure about his leg and that the last person who had lived with him betrayed him, selling him out to the organization he hated most and compromised the raid that killed his partner and left him missing a limb. There was also the fact that if Dorian lived with him he wouldn’t be able to stop oogling his DRN partner and would get caught fast.

It seemed that Sandra picked up on some of the unsaid things in John’s head regardless of his silence.

“I know it’s been a while John,” John had already started to shake his head but Maldonado put up a hand to stop him, “but I think living with someone else would be good for you. You and Dorian are both different. You make amazing partners, I don’t see how that would change anything if you became roommates.” She took a moment to make sure John was still listening to her, which he was, reluctantly.

“Besides, coffee isn’t breakfast. I’m sure you would get a decent meal in once in a while if you had Dorian cooking in the kitchen.” Her comment brought (very domestic) images to Kennex’s mind and he couldn’t decided if the were unwanted or not. He gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it but Sandra was right on that account, he would probably be eating a lot healthier living with someone who could cook. Then again he would have to start buying real groceries.

“You should at least give it a chance. Try it for a while and if it doesn’t work, well, I’m sure Rudy would be extremely happy to have Dorian back.”

“I’m sure.” John said with humour. Sandra stood up from behind the desk and John followed. She walked with him towards her door.

“Please John will you at least consider it?” It was said more of a statement than the question it should have been. Kennex knew she was practically ordering him to take a chance.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said before he was out her door and stalking back into the bullpen. He wasn’t really mad at her. She was just trying to look out for the guys on her force. And trying to be a good friend John supposed. Still he could still be a little mad. At someone or something. Somehow.

And so it was official.

“Dorian!” He called from the stairs of the bullpen. His partner was sitting at he and John’s desk reading something, or so it seemed by the zoned out look on his face. At John’s voice he immediately snapped out of it.

“Yes John,” the DRN replied.

“Time to go.” It wasn’t yet but close to it. Dorian could tell his partner was ticked about something, maybe what happened in Maldonado’s office. Dorian would ask him about it in the car. He knew it wasn’t a good time to argue. John came down to the desk and grabbed his coat and Dorian followed him out of the building and into the parking lot.

Once they were in the car and headed to Rudy’s Dorian began to ask questions.

“So why did Maldonado ask you to her office?” The curious DRN piqued, turning to Kennex.

“None of your business,” his partner retorted.

“Really John? I thought we had gotten past this stage.” There was almost a hurt twinge in his voice as he turned his head to stare out the passenger side window. John glanced towards him and felt a stir in his stomach at the less than cheery look on his friend’s face.

“Look it’s really nothing,” John tried to mend fences. It didn’t seem to work and they spent the entire rest of the ride in silence. As they pulled into a street side parking space outside of Rudy’s place John let out a small huff.

“Alright go pack your things,” he said with a gesture towards Dorian’s door.

Dorian’s head snapped to face John so quickly and harshly that if he were human John was sure it would have come right off.

“You mean?” The DRN asked incredulously.

“You’re staying with me for the next little while. No promised though,” John said with a pointed finger.

“So that’s what Maldonado had to talk to you about!” Dorian said with a smile. He seemed so happy that with any more joy Kennex was sure the DRN would explode.

“What? No! It was completely my idea to take pity on your sorry ass. Now go get your things, hurry it up.” Dorian was still smiling at him with such a grateful look in his shining blue eyes that John thought that he might kiss him. Not that John would have a problem with that.

Then in the blink of an eye Dorian was out of the cruiser and nearly skipping inside.

Dorian was moving in with John.

John let his head hit the steering wheel as he contemplated just what he had gotten himself into.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there's the first chapter! I was planning on making this two or three chapters in all, we'll see. I don't know when I'll be able to update though but I will try to keep this a short thing. Anyway, feedback is always a appreciated so please feel free to comment or give kudos, that's what I live for~


End file.
